The Worth Of It All
by ewisko
Summary: After trying to blow up the helicopter shortly after the TDPI finale due to his touch with insanity due to Sky, Dave is sentenced to prison. Dave extremely depressed finds an unlikely friend in Duncan, his new cell mate, who has also been more or less screwed over by a girl, Gwen. Through immense hardship and struggle, can Dave finally find the answer to 'The Worth Of It All'


**Authors Notes: Another multiple chapter story? Yes I know, I got at least two already out that are much deserving of more attention but I'll say to you all now that this one isn't going to have as long of chapters as Noah's Gambit or TDAS: Through A Glass Darkly so these will be a lot easier to produce. With that out of the way, let's begin:**

**Now as you could all probably tell (By the title and summary I wrote up) that this is a Dave centric multi chapter about a what if scenario that would have happened immediately following the TDPI finale, with Dave being thrown in jail (along with Chris) because of this. This story will chronicle Dave's struggle both with the Sky issue as well as him trying to pick up the pieces and move forward with his life. As well as him having to live in with close quarters of Scarlett, Duncan and Chris, with Duncan being his roomate. I also plan to have Shawn, Ella, Beardo and later down the road Ezekiel to play an important role in this story as well.**

**With that out of the way, now it is my pleasure to present to you: 'The Worth of it All'**

* * *

><p>The hum of the wheels of the Canadian police car skimmed lightly on the road as Dave sniffed the air from the back of the control car. His eyes were wide open, staring blankly into the seat in front of him but still in so much thought of what had just occurred just a mere two hours ago. This once normal Canadian teen was so shocked at what had happened that he didn't even hear a certain reality show host babble on in fear to the policeman, in his shackles.<p>

"You can't take me to jail; I don't want to go to jail again!" The man, who Dave knew all too well was Chris McLain, who hours ago was still the host of the hit Canadian reality series of _Total Drama_. The smell of his overly scented perfume that he was wearing caused Dave to involuntary coughed as the host kept talking.

"It doesn't matter if you do or you don't McLain." The cop riding shotgun replied, almost uncaringly. "Frankly, I almost find it disgusting that you weren't arrested a lot sooner than now."

"But I didn't do anything to the environment!" Chris yelled frantically. "It was a _metal_ island!"

"It wasn't the environment that we arrested you on, McLain." The officer driving the vehicle replied. He too seemed uncaring, but his tone sounded like he was almost _proud _that he was one of the two certain cops to arrest Chris McLain.

"Well then what did I do than!"

This time the other cop turned around to face Chris, and pulled out a notebook from his pocket. "Well let's see: we have countless counts of reckless endangerment towards minors for this season of your sick show alone, embezzlement, withholding food from your interns, paying staff under the legal Canadian minimum wage, illegally forging a pilot's license, trading on insider information, and to top it all off countless violations of Canada's newly in place 'good Samaritan' laws." The officer read off the countless crimes to the host. "And may I remind you that these are the only crimes that are from this _season._ We have countless other one's that are from the duration of your show from _World Tour_ to _All Stars_." He peeked up his head to now see Chris McLain bawling his eyes out crying. The officer who was driving the car smirked at this.

"And I can tell you for one thing McLain: you're probably going to hate the prison that you're going to serve your time at."

"What, why's that." Chris looked up. It was at this time where Dave opened up his eyes and glanced at the host. His eyes were red with tears.

"Well." The police officer smirked back. "The warden is the father of a certain _Duncan Flanagan_, one of the contestants from your show, and not only that but it's where Duncan is serving his sentence too for major private property damages and also where another of your contestants, _Scarlett Rivers_, is serving her sentence for her crimes of attempted murder to her fellow contestants." He gave out a dark chuckle at that. Hearing this information as well, Dave looked up finally at the officers.

"Du-Dun-Duncan and Sca-Scarlett." The host stammered. "You can't put me in there with them, they'll kill me!"

"And you didn't try to endanger your contestants to the point of them risking their lives for 6 seasons?" The officer in the shotgun quipped back, giving a small gesture to Dave. Chris looked confused and turned his head quickly to face Dave. He probably forgot Dave was even in the car with him, or that he was even going to jail as well with Chris.

"Speaking of which, you really lost it kid." Dave's head jerked up fully to the officer who was riding shotgun in the face now, who was looking at them directly in the eye. "And the future for you isn't looking too keen for you either, you tried to hit 5 people in that helicopter shortly after the finale using one of those tree missals that Chris allowed you to use with that control." The officer shook his head disappointingly.

"I-I was just so _angry._" Dave squeaked, looking back to the ground, ashamed.

"Yet was it worth it?" The officer asked, now turning back to the window. To that Dave looked back to the ground, silently not answering the officer's question. He stayed silent from that point on through the trip, with only the sounds of Chris crying next to him piercing his ears, as he recounted in his mind what the police officer described what happened back on Pahkitew Island.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Dave stood there, tears streaming down his cheeks as the helicopter with Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Chris and Chef rose from the ground. _

"_Hey Dave!" Shawn called from the air now, now noticing Dave wasn't on the helicopter. However Dave couldn't hear him, or processed hearing him. All he could think of now was Sky. _

_The person who toyed with his heart to just get ahead, the person that caused him to lose the million dollars and his hair._

_His hair._

_Dave put his palm on the top of his now barren scalp. His head felt cold. _

"_Grrr…"_

_Dave turning around now gasped as he saw Scuba Bear growl behind him, ready to attack him. Scuba bear suddenly raised his paw into the air, preparing to smack Dave over the head and it was at this moment where Dave's true panic seeped into him. And true anger towards Sky took hold. His anger and panic had now truly blinded him of the others in the helicopter, Shawn and Jasmine, who had nothing to do with Dave's anguish._

_Leaping to the side he grabbed the remote from side of the tree and dodged Scuba Bear's punches. Grabbing the remote he quickly aimed it at the helicopter and pressed a few buttons, until he slammed one, issuing the final command. A tree to the side of him from that soon took off into the sky, directly aimed at the helicopter. Scuba Bear in the robots negligence targeted the swift moving object instead of Dave and flew towards the tree, where when it hit the tree tore the robot apart. However it was still going for the helicopter. _

_***BOOM***_

_Dave squinted his eyes and covered his ears as the massive tree slammed right into the helicopter, causing it to catch fire and explode, leaving it to fall out of the air, and fell into the ocean with a mighty splash. Dave looked upon the wreckage that lay in the ocean and for a split second he thought Sky had perished. Until his eyes went to the left a bit and saw that the three contestants including Chris and Chef were swimming towards the island in Pahkitew lake. _

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Dave could hear Shawn yell across the water towards Dave. _

"_YOU BLEW UP MY HELICOPTOR!" Chris roared with anger. _

"_YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Jasmine yelled out to him in anger._

_Dave stood there, in awe at what just happened as the contestants and hosts got onto the shore. Dave quickly assumed that they must have jumped out of the helicopter at the last possible moment. All of them walking towards him, all of them looked like they wanted to rip him to pieces, save for Shawn who was mostly confused at what Dave had did to them._

_It was at this moment where millions of thoughts ran through Dave's mind. He had just tried to murder 5 people._

_Murder 5 people._

_No, no, no, no, no. This can't be!_

_Sky, Sky planned this!_

_She must have!_

_And it was at this time Dave bolted._

"_SKY DID THIS, NOT ME!" He ran now, full sprint. "SHE, SHE, SHE USED ME! I-I, SKY!"_

_Dave wasn't able to finish his sentence as his whole body was spiraled to the ground as he was tackled by Jasmine._

"_You tried to kill us." She growled to him through her teeth. Stunned, Dave was pulled up to his feet by Jasmine, who had him in a tight interlocking grip._

_As much as Dave struggled, he could not break free from the outback survivalist. _

"_I don't fuckin' care what Sky did." Jasmine said again, her breath reeking with anger. "What you should be caring about, is what I'm going to do to you!"_

_As more people got near them, more swears were directed at Dave._

"_YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Chris yelled at him._

"_BOY'S CRAZY!" Chef Hatchet declared. _

_Dave turned his head to Sky, who was glaring at him._

_Pure hate._

"_Yo-You're a monster." Sky started, walking towards Dave. "I-I hope you're locked up for the rest of your life!"_

"_Sky?" Dave breathed. Even with the rage that he had for her, it still broke his heart when she said it._

"_I'm calling the police." Chris said, pulling out his cellphone. "This kid's going to end up like Scarlett, in jail."_

_After that silence came about. In 10 minutes, the Canadian police came and quickly arrested Dave for attempted murder of 5 people; however the police also arrested Chris, saying that they were already planning to arrest McLain swiftly after Pahkitew Island ended._

_Before Dave got onto the boat with the police and Chris, he glanced at the others still on the island. Jasmine and Sky both looked like they wanted to strangle him, whilst Chef Hatchet was shaking his head disappointingly. _

_And in the middle of this, Dave noticed the only person who looked saddened was Shawn. Not in anger like Sky and Jasmine but genuine sadness._

_Dave only registered this for a moment though, as he faced back to the front as the police officers read to him and Chris the Canadian version of the Maranda rights._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long until Chris and Dave arrived at the prison. As soon as they walked in Dave was treated like regular criminal, mug shots and the confiscation of items and sorts, changing into his new orange prison attire. He even got a one free phone call, which he turned down.<p>

Who would he call?

Chris obviously called his lawyer first thing, obviously hoping to get out of this as soon as possible. After that process, both were led down the hall to their respective cells.

"Lucky for you too we already have two cells assigned for you so you don't need to stay in holding for the night." The officer leading them down chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." Chris rolled his eyes. The officer stopped and opened the cell door and turned to Dave. "Because this is your first day here I decided it would be nice that you would have time to settle down a little bit before your cell mate comes back for lunch." Dave nodded. After the prison guard said a quick goodbye and locking Dave in his cell he quickly escorted Chris to where his was located leaving Dave to his thoughts.

Scanning around the room he could see that it was just as disgusting as he pictured it to be. Two, very old mattress in a corner, with a toilet in the middle. No privacy, no soap, and no toilet paper.

Dave realized that he was probably going to have to hold in his bladder for a long time.

As Dave sat on his mattress he looked through the small window in his cell and breathed in the clean air. Strangely, now he didn't feel a thing when once before he felt so much.

He was simply drained of emotion.

Dave wiped a singular tear from his cheek and cursed quietly to himself.

Needless to say, he wasn't going to be a normal guy anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: And... scene! A bit short, but this is a more of a prologue than anything of what's to come. Make sure to leave a review with your thoughts if you so do wish it.<strong>

**-ewisko**


End file.
